novocaine
by neko-himekuma
Summary: porque todos tenemos algo que amamos, pero también nos destrosa lentamente hasta consumirnos por completo, algo que nos mata, pero tambien nos aleja del dolor


Hola mis niños, yo aquí de nuevo con otro pequeño fic :3

Antes que nada quiero decirles que este fic será un poco distinto a los dos que he escrito ya que este está basado en mis propias experiencias de vida y un poco inspirado en la canción Cadaveria y los renglones torcidos de dios de mago de oz

Y si sé que muchos pensaran "pero que tiene que ver Cadaveria, los renglones torcidos de dios, novocaine (del grupo fallo out boy) y tú?" pues no lo sé chicos, tal vez solo una mente atormentada o más bien dos mentes atormentadas

Pero bueno olvidémonos de cosas deprimentes (o algo así) y sin más que decir los dejo con este fic

(este fic está basado en un mundo completamente alterno)

Bleach y sus personajes, así como las canciones arriba mencionadas no me pertenecen, todo es de sus respectivos dueños :3

Novocaine

Las cosas en esta vida no son como parecen, ni tan bellas como muchos las pintan

Ellos llevaban apenas unos meses de ser novios, sus nombres, Rukia Kuchiki eh Ichigo Kurosaki, apenas se llevaban un año de diferencia, ella había quedado cautivada por su porte elegante y alto, sus ojos color ámbar, y ese cabello naranja tan distinto a los demás, ella era consciente de que él tenía muchos problemas, más de los que tal vez es mismo quisiera aceptar, él se había enamorado de ella por su cuerpo menudo y su baja estatura que solo lo incitaban a protegerla, por sus ojos tan únicos, distintos a cualquiera que hubiera visto antes, su inocencia, aun con una mente dulce he infantil hasta cierto punto, eran tan distintos, pero así es el amor

Ya era tarde, las calles de la ciudad estaban encendidas, el caminaba sin un rumbo fijo aparente, su teléfono sonaba cada pocos minutos, pero el solo lo ignoraba, camino unas calles más hasta llegar a su casa, se recostó en su cama y observó su teléfono, tenía más de 40 llamas perdidas y no tardo en sonar otra más, cansado decidió contestar

-Rukia? Que quieres? – le dijo el sin mucha importancia –dónde estás? Te he llamado todo el día y no contestas, estaba preocupada- se notaba su voz preocupada y algo ronca, había estado al borde del llanto por no poderlo localizar – ya no te preocupes, estoy bien solo quería estar solo, estoy muy cansado, me iré a dormir, mañana nos vemos, te amo- y sin más la llamada termino

Rukia se encontraba en su cuarto aun preocupada por lo ocurrido, no podía sacarse de la cabeza si en realidad estaba bien

En el tiempo que llevaban saliendo ella había conocido muchas cosas de él que antes no sabía, él se drogaba, también fumaba, en muchas ocasiones sufría de ataques, que terminaban con el internado y muchas veces medicado con antidepresivos entre otras cosas, había intentado suicidarse, más de una vez y ella había sido testigo de varios de sus intentos, con el tiempo él se hiso varias perforaciones, y también se tatuó, era todo lo contrario de lo que ella consideraba correcto, de lo que ella consideraba bueno, pero no lo culpaba, había sufrido abusos desde pequeño, para el todo eso era un escape a su cruda realidad en casa

Aun así sabía que todo aquello estaba más, que se dañaba, que la dañaba a ella, sabía que día a día, paso a paso que daban juntos el la hundía, cada día la llevaba más cerca del límite de la locura, la desesperación, que él se hundía en un abismo y se la llevaba consigo, las pesadillas la seguían día y noche, lloraba casi diario de la desesperación, de no poder hacer nada y aun así lo amaba, lo amaba como la primera vez y siempre estaría para el

El día siguiente llego y el no apareció, ella estaba enojada, no era la primera vez que la dejaba plantada, hasta que el teléfono sonó –Ichigo? Se puede saber dónde estás? Te llevo esperando horas- ella solo quería una explicación – Ru…Rukia- se oyó entre sollozos – te necesito… ben por favor, hice una tontería- él estaba llorando, Rukia salió corriendo, que tontería habría cometido ahora

Llego a su casa y corrió hasta la habitación, encontrándolo tumbado en el piso, apenas recargado en la pared, con los brazos cortados y llorando, al verla llegar el solo sonrió con una sonrisa torcida, podía ver los hilos de sangre hasta el piso manchando las colillas de cigarro regadas por el piso

-pero que has hecho!?- dijo ella casi en un grito de desesperación acercándose a él, hasta sentarse a su lado – no podía más… ya no puedo, las voces no se callan… diles que paren, abrázame… por favor- le dijo en un suspiro y volviendo a sonreír

-te has drogado verdad- dijo ella con tristeza y desilusión en su rostro – sé que te prometí no hacerlo más, pero solo así puedo sonreír- Rukia solo lo abraso, no le importo manchar su ropa el necesitaba de ella-Rukia… solo tú me das paz- le dijo llorando cual niño pequeño en sus brazos

Rukia se encargó de arreglar todo, curo cada una de sus heridas, lavo la ropa y el piso mientras el descansaba en su cama solo en ropa interior

-ya he arreglado todo- le dijo ella llegando al cuarto solo con una playera que había tomado prestada de el pues también había tenido que lavar su ropa

\- siéntate a mi lado, me haces mucha falta- ella se recostó alado de el abrazándolo –perdón por todo esto- le dijo dándole un beso que se profundizo hasta que ella quedo arriba de el

Ella degusto sus labios, su sabor, ese sabor que tanto la idiotizaba, mesclado con el sabor amargo del cigarro que ella tanto odiaba, pero si era de sus labios para ella sería el sabor más dulce de todos

Con lentitud paso sus manos por debajo de la playera hasta dejarla solo en ropa interior y verla con una de esas sonrisas retorcidas que aunque quisiera negarlo ella amaba con todo su corazón

Era un hecho, la había corrompido, él era todo lo que ella odiaba y aun así ni un solo día dejaba de amarlo, porque ahora ella no solo compartía los sueños eh ilusiones con él, sino también las pesadillas que ahora atormentaban a los dos, ahora no era más que una muñeca rota, pero era SU muñeca rota, y eso, aunque no lo parezca, la asía la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque nunca se alejaría de el

Tadaaaa~ y que les pareció?

Lo sé, sé que muchos pensara, "y donde quedaron los conejitos esponjados del ichiruki?" pues hoy no vinieron mis adorados niños :3

Como les dije esta historia sería diferente, pero espero les haya gustado

También los invito a leer mis otros fics

We are Golden (vamos denle una oportunidad QWQ)

Y mi primer fic historias de una alcoba que ha tenido una gran aceptación aun cuando es mi primer fic :3 y pronto subiré el capítulo 6 QWQ se los prometo, ya está casi completo

Y recuerden se reciben rewievs, tomatazos, insultos, críticas constructivas, chocolatitos y peluchitos esponjosos

Y sin más que decir nos leemos en la próxima, bye bye :3


End file.
